Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot : Version 2
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: (Adopted and Rewritten with permission from SalazWriter) Justice League meets the Avengers. One of Tony Stark created a machine that allows dimensional travel. It's just his, (plus rest of the Avengers and co) luck, that they ended up in the DC Universe. Warning: Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League, Avengers, and the Idiot**

.

I adopted this story from **SalazWriter** , with her permission and everything. I am planning to continue and adding more to it so that it connects with the Marvel Cinema Timeline. There will be minor to perhaps huge changes. Depending how the reviews are really…

.

D/C: I do not own Avengers or the Justice League.

.

A/N: I'd say…this takes place just prior of Age of Ultron.

.

"Tony, are you positive this is safe," Bruce asked as he looked over the blueprints of Tony Stark latest project. "If this ends up blowing up in our faces, there is no S.H.I.E.L.D. to back you up."

"I know, that's why I know this is going to work," Tony said waved off as he continued to fiddle with his with his project in hand. "This will work."

"Of course it will, like the last experiment," Steve stated, he was sitting in the corner with multiple files in hand. Natasha was sitting next to him with a file of her own; she only shook her head as she watched her teammates bicker.

"I miscalculated just a teensy bit one time," Tony muttered under his breath, ignoring all the pointed stares.

"Said miscalculations tend to get us nearly killed," Clint grunted, as he entered the lab stuffing his cellphone into one of his many hidden pockets. He sat pulled up a chair to sit next to Natasha.

"Details, details," Tony waved off without much of care, his stuck his tongue out a bit in frustration as he worked with his project.

"My friends, why is everyone here?" Thor asked as he entered the lab with a couple of pop tarts in hand, "Is something amiss?"

"Yea… I just realized I misplaced these wires," Tony said in realization and quickly fixed the problem.

"Tell us again what you are working on, Stark?" Natasha asked, she shut the folder that she was looking through and slammed it on the table.

"He's trying to see if he can open a portal to another world," Bruce explained, he ignored Tony face of disbelief. "I tried to stop him, but you know how Tony is."

"I can't believe you Brucie, that you would ruin the surprise," Tony said in mock hurt. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"This is something we shouldn't even dabble with," Bruce said as he swerved around in his chair giving Tony a pointed look. As he already knew about the consequences of doing such things.

Thor stood behind Tony as the latter worked on his project, his brows furrowed. This is a bad idea however… Could the Man of Iron actually do it? Now that is something he wants to see. With a small shrug, Thor unwrap a poptart to eat.

"Are you crazy, you don't even know what could be on the other side" Steve said seriously to him, he pointed at the contraption, "This could kill us or bring an ar-"

"We don't know that," Tony said as he took several steps from the now complete machine. "Now to test it, Thor hand me a pop tart."

.

Batman watched one of the many screens in the watchtower. He is in total focus as he watched for anything out of place. As time went by, he began to notice something that was off. It was small but it there. Turning his attention to one of the screens, Batman quickly typed away trying to see what is causing this anomaly.

Frowning, Batman couldn't figure out what was causing it. Using a super camera, he logged into the location of the anomaly. The disturbance was coming from Gotham… Right outside of Wayne Manor.

Eyes narrowed, Batman didn't like what he was seeing in front of him. He saw a human sized portal appeared right at the gates. Now that would have been one thing but what made him grind his teeth together is the fact that a pop tart tied around a piece of string, was thrown out of the portal. Frowning at the sight, Batman stared as what or whoever was on the other side of the portal began to pull the pop tart back into said portal. This happened repeatedly but in longer distances each time.

After the twenty-ish time, the pop tart was pulled back into the portal again along with the portal and they disappeared from total sight along with any signs of it being there in the first place.

"What was that?" Superman said as he walked into the computer room after just seeing the portal and pop tart disappear.

"That… was a pop tart tied to a piece of string, Superman?" Batman said plainly, as he stood up and headed out towards the Zeta beams.

.

"See nothing bad happened to the pop-tart" Tony said as he chewed on a pop tart. "It still tastes just as it should before it was thrown in there. Cherry flavor."

"Of course you would eat it," Natasha said with a look of disgust.

"What? Like I'm letting this go to waste," Tony said as he took another bite.

"That's disgusting," Maria stated as she walked into the lab, with a tablet computer in hand along with a couple of files. Tony stuck his tongue out at Maria in return she only rolled her eyes as she handed said files to Natasha and Steve.

"What exactly is this supposed to tell us?" Steve asked, he gave Maria a nod in thanks as he took the files form her.

"We know that we won't end up in the depths of an inferno or something of that sort" Tony commented offhandedly. "Now… It seems we can actually do some real testing."

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Clint said shaking his head.

.

Batman sat in the Batcave trying to figure out where that portal came from and to see if it's a threat. So far, he's been coming up empty for the past few hours. So far, the Bat could only tell it isn't part of anything that any villain he knows can use or do. This would only mean it a new enemy or someone is trying to get in contact with them.

An alarm rang aloud in the cave. Batman quickly checked what was going on. It had appeared that another portal had opened up again. Its location made _The_ Batman eyes pop open in shock.

"Well, this is a disappointment… It's a cave."

Batman turned around in his seat and saw that a portal had opened in the Batcave. A man dressed in band t-shirt and jeans, nothing out of place in first sight, peeked his head out of the portal in mild disappointment. "Well it seems to be some type of base or something… I need my suit."

Before Batman could react the man and the portal disappeared again.

-Line break-

"The place looks like a hideout or an HQ of that sort," Tony explained as the rest of the Avengers plus Maria surrounded him for his experience through the portal. "It's in a very dark cave, filled with computers, a very cool looking car, and some other junk…Oh and a guy wearing a Halloween costume."

"What was the point of making this machine?" Bruce pointed at a small machine that held a camera with wheels, "If you are just going to go in there without any prior information."

"This is Tony we are talking about, Bruce," Steve said irritably, "Now that we've infiltrated that world, we have to proceed with caution."

"Or we could just charge in there," Thor added in.

"We don't know what they can do and we don't want to appear hostile," Natasha said as she looked over Bruce's shoulder.

"This is a bad idea to start with," Maria muttered under her breath as she typed away in the tablet, "Last thing we need is another war."

"How about we forget all about this," Clint said not liking the idea of going into another world.

"How about if we go in there, suit up and see what we are dealing with" Tony said with a smirk, he walked out of the lab ignoring everyone as he did, "I am going to get a few things for the trip."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we are going to end up fighting a whole army of aliens," Natasha said under her breath as she and the others walked out of the lab, "Whose going to tell Pepper?"

No one responded as they feared that they have to face her wrath due to Tony Stark's stupidity.

To be continued…

Well…This is it. I hope you guys still like it. Tell me what you think?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League, Avengers, and the Idiot**

.

I adopted this story from **SalazWriter** , with her permission and everything. I am planning to continue and adding more to it so that it connects with the Marvel Cinema Timeline. There will be minor to perhaps huge changes. Depending how the reviews are really…

.

D/C: I do not own Avengers or the Justice League.

.

"You saw a portal open up in your own cave and a man walked out of it then back in said portal," Superman stated as he stared down at Batman, who was sitting in front of the computer. "Are you feeling okay Batman?"

"He has it on video," Nightwing pointed out, he was scanning through the video footage of the mysterious portal and said man.

Batman glared at Superman from the reflection of the computer screen. Nightwing grabbed Superman and pointed at the screen, "See."

"Same portal… How many times has this happened?" Superman asked as he evaluated the footage.

"That was the second time it had happened," Batman answered as he stood up. "He or whatever else is going to come back."

"How can you be so sure about that," Superman questioned as he replayed the video.

"He said he needed his suit," Batman said narrowing his eyes at the scene of the crime.

Nightwing brows furrowed as he took note of a signal that appeared on another screen. "Bat-"

"Is that a fashion trend? Wearing tights, and your underwear outside your pants?"

Superman, Batman and Nightwing quickly turned around to see the same man from the security footage walking out of the portal. He wore an expensive suit and carried two metal suitcases with him; there was an air of cockiness and superiority around him.

"Tony what did I tell you, wait for us!"

"Then hurry up old man," Tony called out into the portal. Another man hurried out of the portal and this one made the DC heroes on edge. This man wore red, blue and white suit, and he carried a shield with him , "You have no excuse for being late this time, Captain."

"Tony this is a serious matter, you don't know who we could go up against in this dimension," Captain America said in clear irritation, he fastened his mask quickly. "Do you want me to get Ms. Potts?"

Tony glared him. "You wouldn't…"

"I believe he would Tony and I would enjoy watching you squirm," Black Widow smirked, as she appeared right next to Stark. Tony jumped at her appearance.

"Was that really necessary, Nat?" Tony said as he placed his suitcases down.

"No," Black Widow said with a shrug. She turned her attention towards Batman, Superman, and Nightwing. "Well… It seems we interrupted something rather important."

Batman and Nightwing glanced at each other in silent communication and then at the Avengers as Superman cleared his throat in an attempt to get the intruders attention. None of them paid any attention to them as they began to bicker with each other. "Who are you, what are all of you?"

"I believe it was Loki or Thor you were thinking about, Red," Tony stated with a grin, ignoring Superman's question.

Captain America walked up to the DC heroes. "My apologies for our intrusion… my friends experiments tend to miscalculate time to time."

"Not all of the time," Tony muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Gee… Let me count all the times your experiments caused mass destruction," Black Widow deadpanned as she counted the times Tony destroyed the Stark Tower Labs and Stark Tower in total.

Captain America coughed out nervously as he waited for a response from the other heroes.

"All of you are from another dimension?" Superman asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"You can say that yes," the Captain said. "Could you tell us where we are exactly?"

"It seems we are in a city called Gotham," Black Widow said as she eyed the computer, "Never heard of it."

Bruce Banner silently walked through the portal and into the cave. He took in his surroundings around him with interest. 'Interesting' Bruce mused as he looked at the computers and other things that Batman has around the cave.

"Are there more of you coming here," Batman questioned, glaring at the portal then at Black Widow with his Bat Glare. Black Widow just returned the glare right back at him, not falling for it.

"How about we talk about this over lunch or dinner… I want shawarma anyone up for shawarma," Tony announced.

-Line break-

"Well… This isn't going to work," Tony muttered as he and the rest of the Avengers were in the same integration room.

"You just had to make that stupid contraption, Stark," Black Widow snapped at him as she eyed the door.

"Let's stay calm and try to figure out a way to get out of here," Captain America said as he tried to stay calm himself.

"We are in a small room, they took Tony suit, Black Widow weapons, and including Captain America's shield… Let's not forget that I am currently losing my mind right now," Bruce muttered to himself as he paced around the room. He received nervous glances by the other occupants in the room.

.

Batman, Superman, Nightwing and Martian Manhunter all looked at the monitor, watching the so-called Avenger's. Martian Manhunter was asked to help them in the current situation by Superman, Batman begrudgingly agreed.

"Any guesses which world they came from?" Nightwing asked taking his eyes off the screen.

"What do we have so far on them?" Nightwing asked, his eyes never leaving he screens.

"An alternate universe," Batman stated taking in everyone word that the intruders had said. "In a world where the Justice League; does not exist."

.

"We should have just left things how they were," Captain America muttered under his breath.

"It was _bound_ to happen with Tony around," Black Widow said, she observed the entire room looking for any escape routes, cameras and so on. So far, she took note of a single camera, one door and a one-way window disguised as part of the wall. The door opened and in came in Superman, Nightwing and the Martian Manhunter.

"Ah great…. Aliens," Tony muttered glaring at the Martian.

"Tony," Black Widow said warningly at him.

"What! You do remember how we had to fight a whole army of them," Tony snapped at her.

"You fought against Martians before," Nightwing asked casually, in an attempt to start a conversation with them.

Bruce stopped mid-step, his face contorted into pain and anger. An action that was quickly noticed by his friends. Black Widow, Captain America and Tony slowly surrounded him trying to make sure nothing bad happens. Bruce twisted his head towards Manhunter direction. He spoke in a deep low growl that sounded off for someone for his appearance. "Get. Out. Of. Our. Mind."

Manhunter took a step back in shock. 'What is he…?'

"You better stopped whatever you are dong to him," Captain America warned. "We have to get out of here if you don't stop."

"Not until you tell us of your intentions here on earth," Superman stated not even moving from his spot. Bruce narrowed his eyes at him as he grabbed a table that was in the room and smashed it against the wall. It created a dent on the wall while the table was no longer usable.

"Okay we have to get him out of here now," Tony said as he lifted his sleeves to reveal two metal bands.

'What is he?' Nightwing wondered, he watched Bruce pulling his own hair out, gritting his teeth together as his skin began to turn into green.

.

Batman was trying to hack into the two suitcases that the man called Tony had brought with him. So far, he has no such luck so far in hacking it open. It frustrated him to no end, he's Batman for Bat's sake.

As time went by Batman didn't take notice of what was happening in the room. He had forgone watching the 'interview' to attempt to open the suitcase. Believing he finally had a break with the suitcase as it began to open.

'What is this?' Batman thought to himself as he watched the case began to unravel to show machinery. Then it shoots out of the room in great speeds, surprising the Bat though he wouldn't let it show. He quickly stands up and is about to follow it when a huge crashing sound was heard throughout the location along with a small tremor. A tremendous roar that filled Batman with something he hasn't felt in years quickly followed it… Fear.

Turning his sights to the screens, Batman jaw clenched at what he saw. A giant green monster is currently fighting Superman, and winning by the looks of it. The man called Captain America is holding his own against Nightwing, while Manhunter is dealing with Black Widow. The only two he doesn't see in the screen is Tony and the other man, also named Bruce.

'Where did that creature came from?' Batman thought as he quickly replayed, as he was doing this he slowly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a batrang.

"If you would be so kind and call of your friends, I don't like it when people mess with the Doc."

Batman turned quickly turned around as he threw the batrang at the voice direction, but a ray only obliterated it. Pointing right in his face is a metal-gloved hand that looks like it going to shoot another ray out. "Call them off."

Batman looked at his assailant face; all he saw is a metal suit. The voice sounds the same of that of Tony. "What makes you think I can do that?"

"Unless you want Hulk to beat the crap out of Mr. Red Undies, call them off," Iron Man stated obviously. "We didn't come here to fight; we just wanted to check out this place not to attack it."

Batman gave him a look. "You are attacking us."

"That's because that alien invaded his mind," Iron Man stated bluntly. "Number one rule in the Avengers: Never anger Bruce or Hulk. Number two would be no telepathy. Your guy just broke those rules."

.

The Martian Manhunter was at odd ends with the Avengers, as they called themselves. As he got into their minds, the only one that left him in total shock is the one called Bruce Banner. As he entered his mind, a green monster quickly chased out the Martian. Now that monster came to life.

"Stand down, everyone stand down," Batman said through the intercom.

"That includes you too Hulk, Cap, and Red," Iron Man called out through the intercom as well. "We came up with a compromise."

"I am going to kill him," Black Widow muttered as she stepped away from Martina Manhunter, but kept a close eye on him in case.

"Son," Captain America said as he raised his hands to show he was no longer willing to fight. Nightwing shortly glared at him, but didn't made any nothing he was going to fight either.

The Hulk glared down at Superman his fist raised up to hit the man of steel. After hearing the update of the situation, he still wanted to smash the guy into a pulp.

"Hulk, it's okay now" Iron Man called out through the intercom again, "I have the Mr. Bat bring down a pair of pants for you. Red do something!"

Superman took in several deep breaths as he tried to process what had just happened to him. All he could get is that this monster, called the Hulk, has him beat without even trying. Nothing seemed to get through to him and now a guy is telling him to stand down and saying everything is okay. What was going on?

Everyone watched as Black Widow slowly approached Hulk, talking soothingly to him. Slowly but surely, the Hulk began to calm down. Just before he fully did, he gave the Martian a threateningly glare.

To be continued…

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice League, Avengers, and the Idiot**

.

I adopted this story from **SalazWriter** , with her permission and everything. I am planning to continue and adding more to it so that it connects with the Marvel Cinema Timeline. There will be minor to perhaps huge changes. Depending how the reviews are really…

.

D/C: I do not own Avengers or the Justice League.

.

Bruce Wayne: Bruce or Wayne

Bruce Banner: Brucie, Banner or Doc

There will be times that the others would refer them by first name, but that is mostly geared towards their friends, family or comrades of sorts.

.

"I am okay now, as long as no one else tries to invade my mind," Banner said as he tried to calm down his team. He was given a blanket to wrap around himself, using it as a sort of shield from what was happening around himself.

"What do you say about a cup of tea, it usually always calms you down after a few rounds," Tony said in an attempt to liven up the tense atmosphere. As he spoke, he was stuffing his Iron Man suit back in its suitcase.

"Is that normal for him to turn into that…" Nightwing trailed off as he couldn't find the right words to describe what he saw earlier. Sure he had seen things and faced off powerful foes and even teammates, but what he saw. What that man became…

"You could say that," Steve responded, he had taken off his helmet to run his hands through his hair.

Natasha stood by close enough but far enough from the others. She surveyed around the area once more, making sure to look for an escape route last thing they all needed is a repeated of what had happened. "Where exactly are we again?"

"You are in the Batcave, Miss," Said an older man with an English accent. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the man, who was holding out a tray of cookies and tea. "Tea?"

"No thank you, but he would love some," Natasha pointed at Banner, who was currently trying to sway Tony that he was all right and that he didn't need the extra attention.

"Of course," Alfred said as he headed their way.

"A British butler?" Steve mused at the familiarity of the accent.

"Accent reminds of you of anyone we know, Cap?" Natasha asked him.

"Don't bring Jarvis into this," Tony called out to them, he grabbed cup of tea for him and Banner from Alfred. "He's so much cooler, no offense to you old chap."

"None taken, sir," Alfred said stiffly, as he took his leave.

"What exactly do you call yourselves?" Superman asked, he kept eyeing Banner warily. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"The Avengers… World's Mightiest Heroes," Tony said with a proud but cocky grin. "What about you, Supes?"

"We call ourselves the Justice League," Batman answered seriously from his spot. He sat in his chair looking into the main computer screen.

"Justice League… What a boring and lame name," Tony said as he took a small sip of his tea. His face scrunched up at the taste of it. It reminded him too much of his past.

"Tony, do not ridicule the name," Banner chided, he lightly glared at Tony but the Man of Iron simply took it as an invite to continue.

"At least ours has more pizazz to it," Tony said cheekily. Banner shook his head at Tony antics; he took in several deep breaths and tried to clear his mind.

"Judging by the name, all of you are heroes on your own dimension," Martian Manhunter asked, trying to piece together how exactly they could be seen as a group of superheroes.

"Yea you can say that," Bruce muttered as his eyes darken a bit at a few old memories.

"After saving the earth multiple times at most…" Tony shrugged as he scratched his chin. "The title just came along doing all of that jazz. Plus you don't have to wear your underwear on the outside just to be a hero in our club."

"You are going to get us killed again," Natasha said as she shook her head. Tony just stuck his tongue out at her in a childish matter.

Batman slammed his fist against the computer in frustration. "We are in a serious situation we are dealing with right now, yet you are treating it as a game."

Tony gave him a grin. "Is this about me winning earlier?"

Batman gave him a Batglare that would make any man run away. Tony however focused his mind on a beeping that came from his jacket. In that same time, an alarm went off in the cave.

"Another portal is opening again… Do you know about this?" Batman demanded.

"Who do you think it is?" Natasha wondered.

"Uh… It could be Pepper," Tony said with clear panic in his voice.

"Or maybe' it's Maria?" Steve said hoping that it is her.

"Most likely Maria," Banner agreed with him.

"Oh god, no," Tony groaned at the thought. "Please let it be Pepper, let it be Pepper…"

"Will that be the leader of the Avengers?" Superman asked, he slowly approached the others. All of whom had stated to gather around each other.

"She's not the leader," Tony said offhandedly. "During a battle, the leader is Captain Spangles. Since out of all of us, he has more battle experience, being that he fought in WWII and all."

Superman, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter and Batman (Not much from Batman) looked at Steve with surprised looks. Steve in turn looked away nervously; he was quickly saved, as a portal appeared right across from everyone.

"Anthony Edward Stark!"

Everyone winced at the loud shrill that came out of the portal. The Avenger's quickly recognized it as none other than Pepper Potts, who sounds like she is looking for blood.

"Crap…Full name." Tony muttered, he hid behind a computer console in an attempt to get away from his girlfriend's wrath if she were to come through the portal.

Slowly and cautiously Clint Barton and Maria Hill, both of them suit up in their uniforms and weapons drawn out, walk through the portal. Seeing as their comrades are okay and the silent signals that Natasha is sending them they pointed their weapons down seeing as they are not in danger.

"I swear Stark, if it weren't for the fact your with Pepper, I would shot you right now," Maria glowered at the man seeing him hiding behind a console.

"Pepper might actually be the one to do that," Clint said, he nudged his head towards the portal.

Pepper Potts walked out of the portal with a look that promised pain. Walking alongside is a man that the Avengers had all thought dead. Right beside her is none other than Phil Coulson. Who is carrying a huge duffel bag and a massive metal suitcase similar to the one Tony carries around. He gave the remaining Avenger's an apologetic smile. "Hey guys…"

Thor popped his head through the portal. "Friend Phil, are you sure it's safe for us to go in here."

.

Bruce Wayne glowered at everyone that sat around at his main dining room table. He was somehow convinced to allow the Avengers and Co. to come out of the Batcave and into the mansion. While doing so, he and the other heroes took off their capes or mask seeing as it was no us for them. Secret Identity seems to have no meaning to them. Martian Manhunter went back to the Watchtower and was somewhere around the Manor staying unseen…to most.

"Do any of you have a secret identity?" Clark Kent asked.

"No," The Avengers, Maria, Pepper and Phil all said in unison.

"Everyone knows who exactly who we are," Tony pointed out as he wrapped an arm around Pepper.

"And who would you be exactly?" Clark said with an eyebrow rose looking directly at Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony answered, Pepper gave him a glare which caused him to wince. "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist… former playboy."

"What," Clark responded in shock.

"And that's Natasha Romanova and Clint Barton master spies assassins, Steve Rogers is a super soldier a living legend that lives up to the legend. The man over there who is trying to hide is Bruce Banner who has breath-taking anger management issues and that man over there strafing his face with food, is a demi-god, named Thor," Tony said introducing everyone. "Oh and that is former Agent Maria Hill, she works for me now." "I work for Pepper not you!" "And that guy is...Agent Phil Coulson."

Tony paused for moment not actually believing that Phil is actually alive. He turned his attention to Pepper. "This charming, beautiful and so many other things that even words can't even describe, woman is my girlfriend Pepper Potts."

Pepper gave him a peck on the cheek, Tony grinned at her. "Am I still in trouble?"

"This isn't over, Tony," Pepper laughed which earned her a pout.

"Do you imagine how dangerous that is" Superman exclaimed in shock. "For someone to know your secret identity and to have someone uses it against you."

"We all have targets on the back of our heads even before the Avengers were created," Natasha stated, lightly took a sip of tea that Alfred set out for everyone earlier. "Who has the biggest bounty is still a debate for whatever reason behind it."

"The main problems with it are the social media and politics," Phil said as he stood next to Batman. "Besides that, there actually has been a rise of heroes as of late."

"I have a question," Thor asked what would be considered loud to anyone but the Avengers. "How are we going to get back home?"

.

"What do you mean you didn't think about that?"

"How was I supposed to know that? I didn't have time to test it to see if the machine is capable of bring us back home."

"Shut up Stark."

Banner stood back as he watched his friends argue against each other. It seemed the teleporter only works manually and as seeing as everyone that knew what is going on is here. Meaning that, unless on of their teammates or someone from their world opens the portal for them to get them back home...or they have to make another teleporter. 'Breath in...breath out...'

To be continued…

Okay like I stated before, there will be changes here and there. As you can see…


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League, Avengers, and the Idiot

.

I adopted this story from **SalazWriter** , with her permission and everything. I am planning to continue and adding more to it so that it connects with the Marvel Cinema Timeline. There will be minor to perhaps huge changes. Depending how the reviews are really…

.

D/C: I do not own Avengers or the Justice League.

.

Bruce Wayne: Bruce or Wayne

Bruce Banner: Brucie, Banner or Doc

There will be times that the others would refer them by the first name, but that is mostly geared towards their friends, family or comrades of sorts.

.

"What I am saying is that the moment we walk out of this dark place Bruce, we are no one, no one will mob us, trying to attack us and so on. Imagine, just going out in public and not have someone point at you, whisper behind your back. I can go to Burger King and not… Is there a Burger King is this world?" Tony asked, turning his attention to Bruce. "Well…?"

"Yes, there is a Burger King here," Bruce answered, frowning at the older man.

"Good," Tony said, rubbing his hands together at the thought of an American Burger.

"Figures, always thinking with his stomach," Maria stated she was leaning against a desk keeping a close eye on everyone in the room.

"Could we just get back to our main objective." Banner said quietly, he opened the second suitcase that Tony brought along. (From the Avengers, Tony brought a case that was like a computer.) "We need certain materials, equipment and we need a place to work on the teleporter without raising suspicion."

"I will get you everything you need, the only place that is safe would be the Watch Tower," Bruce stated as he took out a communicator.

"Where is this…Watch Tower?" Phil asked, appearing in the room. Although his expression made it appeared he already knew that answer.

"Space," Bruce answered without missing a beat, he already was picking up the phone to make the call.

Banner paled. "I don't think the other guy is going to like that… Not one bit."

Bruce paused right before someone picked up, he quickly ended the call without a single word. After all, if the Green Monster dubbed Hulk, could beat the Superman then imagine how he would react being stuck in a metal ship in space.

"This is worse than the Helicarrier, S.H.E.I.L.D. has…" Banner whispered to himself.

"Be happy it remained in that state, Fury had planned into turning it into a Spaceship," Maria stated, remembering all the random features that Fury wanted to do to the Helicarriers.

"No space," Tony said quickly to Bruce, "Since you are obviously rich, do you have a lab or a building something like that… I miss my tower."

.

"You kill with no remorse…" Clark said with clear dislike on his expression. Natasha, Clint, and Steve glanced at each other than at Clark. The only one that looked uncomfortable is Steve, he more or less is against killing but it is necessary at times. "Well?"

"It's just part of the job really." Clint shrugged, not saying anything else about the subject.

"I've been doing this for as long I could remember," Natasha stated taking out a knife and started to sharpen it. "The people we do kill need to be killed."

"I don't agree with it but it has to be done…" Steve added in, running a hand through his hair. "There are people out there, that need to be..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he took notice of Clark clear look of horror and complete disapproval.

"Just sending them to jail would only get them pump up with revenge, break out or buy themselves out and double the damage what they did before." Clint deadpanned, having seen those sceneries repeat far too many times for his liking.

"It's immoral to just…kill," Clark said as he frowned at them. "There are other ways to do things. Not just kill them and be done with it."

"You sound like Steve on a good day," Natasha commented offhandedly. "Don't tell us that you never once encountered an enemy that had caused so many killings, issues, mass destruction and you never once considered killing him or her for the safety of the planet."

Clack glared down at her but he didn't answer her. Clint clicked his tongue, "I take it that you will never kill the guy even if it meant the safety of everyone."

"Why don't we just drop the subject" Steve interjected as he took notice of the aggression that radiated from Clark.

Clark turned his attention to him, "Do you actually believe killing is the answer to everything? What makes you believe you have that right to kill?"

Before anyone could respond Phil came into the scene, popping out of nowhere seemingly. "Our main goal is to protect the Earth if the Earth falls, then the Avengers will avenge it. From what I have gathered, you have a space cannon in space pointing directly towards Earth, a mad man as a president who already tried to take over the earth, and so many other things… Need I go on?"

.

"How long have you known Tony Stark?" Diana asked she and Pepper sat around the salon in the Wayne Manor.

"I've known him for a long time actually, he needed a secretary and I was one of the few people he trusts," Pepper said as she took a sip of tea that Alfred had brought in for them. "We've been through a lot together…"

"I see…" Diana said as she took a sip of her own drink.

"You don't approve of the fact I am here?" Pepper said to her with an eyebrow raised. "Putting myself in danger."

Diana averted her eyes not wanting to directly respond her unspoken statement.

"I am mostly here to make sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid here." Pepper continued on, "I got worried when Jarvis told me what he and the others did. I'm only one he really listens to nowadays."

"Are you not worried at the fact you are making yourself a target?Pepper" Diana said with furrowed brows, staringPepper'seyes with a look of concern.

Pepper could not help but chuckle humorlessly. "I asked myself that same thing multiple times, but aren't we all targets. Plus, who would take care of Tony, he sure can't take care of himself."

"Is there a reason, Stark is against… aliens?"

Pepper paused as she took in the question. Placing the cup of tea down, then straightening out her skirt and she cleared her throat. "It has to do with a personal matter that had taken place several months ago."

.

"Stark give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now." Maria said asked at a grinning Tony Stark.

"Because I am your boss, and I sing your paychecks!" Tony shot back at her.

"Tony, sit down before I get Pepper in here or do you prefer to have me ask Jarvis to lock you out of your suit?" Banner said as he intently looked into the computer screen.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tony exclaimed, not wanting to be locked out by Jarvis. "Wait…that was you that did that the last time, wasn't it!"

"Yes now sit down." Banner said without missing a beat. With that, the two began to throw witty banters back at each other. Although it was more Tony than Banner since he only threw out threats that didn't sound like threats.

Bruce stood up from his spot, he started to get very pissed off at the two Avengers. Maria shook her head at the two men, she then turned her attention to Bruce. "Where exactly are you planning on putting us, and don't plan on locking us in some cell. Or we'll have a problem."

"Of course…" Bruce droned with clear frustration, he could see the Bat Signal in the dark sky and this was not a good time. He did not want to leave all these…people…in his home unsupervised.

"What in the world is that?" Tony laughed, pointing out towards the window.

"It looks like a light signal… of a bat?" Banner said with a confused look.

When the two mean turned around they took quick notice that Maria and Bruce were no longer in the room.

"They just ninja one us, Doc." Tony mused as he looked at the slighter older man with a look that clearly stated he was up to something.

"You want to go after wherever that light is coming from don't you?" Banner stated with an eyebrow raised. He placed his hands in his sewn up over coat.

"You know me so well, Bruice."

.

"You can't come with me" Batman said to Maria, striding towards the Batmobile.

"I can handle myself and I want to see how you handle things." Maria interjected, not leaving any room for an argument. "The moment that Stark saw that that damn signal I wouldn't be surprise if he heads down there himself."

To be continued…

…..Yeah….


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

D/C: I do not own Justice League and the Avengers. MAJOR OOC...

.

Read: Okay since there are two Bruce, Bruce Wayne and Bruce Banner. Just stating how I am going to call them.

Bruce Wayne: Bruce.

Bruce Banner: Bruce, Brucie, Banner, or Doc.

It all depends on the scene.

.

"This place looks even worse than New York after the invasion." Maria Hill stated offhandedly, as she rode shotgun in the Batmobile. Batman glowered at her words but took note of it. Invasion? "But it does look like the Hulk passed through the city."

"What exactly happened to that…man?" Batman queried, he took a sharp turn and took note at how calm Maria. She didn't even cringe or bat an eye at his driving skills.

"A lab experiment gone bad." Maria responded, she kept her gaze out towards the window.

"Why isn't he incarcerated?" Batman questioned him as his grip around the steering wheel tightened. "All of you are constantly ensuring he is always in a good mood to not turn into a… monster."

Maria did not respond to that. She knew the reasons why Banner is no longer considered a wanted man. Well, she knew a lot of things but the leather wearing, gruff voice, so called hero did not know that. "He's only a wanted man due to his ex-girlfriend's father. That hates him."

"How…?"

"Said ex-girlfriend's father is a former Lieutenant General and now is Secretary of State…." Maria deadpanned.

-.-

"It's the Joker; he's been spotted in an abandon warehouse near the docks." Commissioner Gordon said handing the Dark Knight several photographs. He kept giving Maria nervous glances every once in a while, unsure why Batman had brought along an associate. Said associate is not using a mask to cover her own identity and how she an aura similar to Batman.

"A clown, we're going up against… A clown." Maria deadpanned having sneaked a glance over at the pictures. Then again appearances are deceiving.

"I am going up against him, you are going back." Batman said to Maria, giving her the infamous Batglare. To only have it returned with a just as terrifying glare. Both of them were not stepping down from their glare contest. Gordon was debated if he should go if things get violent.

"You could feel the tension in the air." Called out a very amused Iron Man. Batman, Maria and Gordon looked up to see Iron Man hovering right above them. He quickly received glares from Maria and Batman. "What, I wanted to come here in style."

"Did you come here on your own?" Maria called out to him; she glanced around the area seeing if the Hulk is around and had managed to sneak up on her. Batman had the same idea although he hide did not made it known he was also looking around.

"Me? Here? On my own…Me?" Iron Man sniggered bashfully, he landed inbetween of Maria and Batman. "Last time I went alone on a mission, Pepper and Bruce, chewed my ass when I got home. Plus our resident Yoga Master said he preferred to stick this one out."

"Your suit fell into pieces as you flew into the Tower." Maria remarked dryly. "And you were imbedded with shrapnel, forty percent of your body."

Maria then gave Iron Man a pointed look. "This isn't New York, and you better watch yourself."

"I'm your boss, you shouldn't be ordering me around." Iron Man chided her, he waved a finger at her.

"Pepper is my boss and she gave me full right to order you around when it comes to your safety."

Ironman took in a deep and quick breath determined to shoot back a response but then relented before he shrugged in agreement. "Sounds like her."

"You shouldn't be here." Batman glared at Ironman, keeping a close eye on the other man.

"What? I wanted to see how you handled being a _hero_. Hey, don't glare at me! Maria, he's glar… Now you are glaring at me…"

-.-

"A warehouse, how original is that." Maria deadpanned; she glanced over to see Batman driving around an area filled with warehouses. This place was the stereotypical villain lair. A warehouse though? A warehouse?

"You would be surprise how many times a month I come out here." Batman commented actually agreeing with Maria on that part. He parked the Batmobile somewhere secluded and turned it off.

"How are we going to approach this?" Maria asked, she did a mental check of what she brought along with her. Guns, ammo, knives, the necessary items.

"I am going in alone, stay behind and don't get noticed" Batman responded with a harsh tone, hoping that this time using intimidation would get her to listen to him. When he turned his head to glare at Maria, he need to turn his head again to see her already out of the vehicle weapon drawn out. "Dammit."

"It seems we have someone who doesn't like to play with others." Iron Man mused aloud through the communicator that was connected to him, Maria and Batman. He was hanging out on a roof of another warehouse, keeping a close eye on his current teammates.

"Reminds me of someone we know." Maria snorted at Iron Man words. "I am going ahead."

Batman growled under his breath running after her.

"They are so similar…" Iron Man said to himself. "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Did you get everything on this so called Man of Bats?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Jarvis?"

"Yes sir…?"

"Look for a decent fast food place."

"Hungry again, sir?"

"I'm always hungry."

-. -

"No Thor… You cannot go after them." Bruce said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Thor a pointed look.

"What if they require our assistance?" Thor pleaded as he gave him a pleading look.

"Maria and Tony are going to be okay." Banner uttered guiding Thor towards the kitchen area. "As for us why don't we enjoy a nice cup of tea? Would you like that, a nice cup of tea?"

Diana Prince watched with utter confusion at the sight of a soft-spoken man pushing a very dejected God of Thunder into the kitchen. Her lips pursed as she tried to wrap her head at the sight, she had kept her distance from the god. However keeping a close eye on him, to see if he is just like the God of Thunder of this world. Last thing she need is a total confrontation and cause a problem. Let's just say the Nordic gods of this world weren't exactly on good terms with the Greek gods.

To be continued…


	6. AN

Dear Readers/Followers...

I apologize for not updating and continuing on with any of my stories. One of the main reasons I have not been updating is due to college and well... (my interest went for another story I have for another account I have here.) The other reason is that I accidentally realized I deleted all my information I had for all my stories, Notes, Tabs, Timelines and Etc... Looking back at my stories, I realized i could do better and clean things up a bit... a lot.

What do you think? Should I go back and revamp the story? Thoughts?

Thank you following and reading my stories.

-Unsung-Knight


End file.
